


Codeword - Sexy Costume

by AbominationKitten (CreativeKoala)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Everyone Is Alive, Extended Version, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sabriel - Freeform, Sexy Costumes, So is Gabriel, because yes we can have nice things, castiel is a human I guess, halloween themed, no one asked for this, really saucy, some skin is shown, they aren't doing anything though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeKoala/pseuds/AbominationKitten
Summary: A Halloween party holding a couples theme invites the Winchesters and their dates. Not knowing what the other picked for them, they prepare for the party.





	Codeword - Sexy Costume

 

 

 

 

Dean was going to be a shit this year. When they suggested couples pick each others outfits, he couldn’t pass up going for sexy. With his one year officially dating Cas he had to go with something cheeky for their first Halloween.

They didn’t tell each other what they picked. They just had to give their sizes and trust the other. With the disapproving eyebrow raise he got from his partner upon hearing the theme, he suspected Cas would try to be modest.

But his search for sexy male costumes ended in disaster. They were hardly tasteful and if he planned to get any action afterward, he’d have a hard time with what was presented to him. Finally, he just opted for the black bodysuit, mask and ears that he imagined would be very appealing on his boyfriend.

The package had arrived the day before and now Dean was walking to his boyfriend’s house with the costume in a bag. He had to take it out and make sure everything was there beforehand and he couldn’t fix it back in the box.

He knocked and of course the blue-eyed dream he wanted didn’t open the door. His brother, Gabriel, looked Dean over with a mischievous smile. Half his face decked in what looked to be white paint.

“Looking for Cas?” He leaned on the door and raised an eyebrow. “Where is that tall brother of yours?”

“Cas home?” He ignored the question with a question of his own. “He is sort of expecting me, I think.”

“Yeah, yeah. Come on in. Not that he’ll wear whatever you pick out for him.”

Dean walked inside and looked the house over. It was decked in all kinds of spooky decor. All thanks to Gabriel, he was sure. Cas didn’t seem to care much for holidays. He was motioned to the living room where he found his soon-to-be kitten on the sofa, looking over various make-up kits.

“You’re knight in faded flannel is here.” Gabriel moved around the couch to resume his face job.

Cas looked up at Dean with interest before he stood and gave a nervous smile. “I trust this will be party appropriate?”

“Yes. Why does no one trust me?” Dean handed the bag and smiled when the hands quickly pulled the handles apart to peer inside. There were traces of confusion and interest as he pulled out the bandit-like mask and then black cat ears. Then there was relief. “See? Nothing to worry about.”

The snug bodysuit was pulled out and a eyebrow raised a little, but no words were said. Instead, a distracted bag exchange followed. Cas’s offered bag was, of course, not a plastic shopping bag like Dean was forced to use. An actual Halloween themed sack carried what he guessed would be a simple outfit.

He just hoped it wasn’t some of the horrors he saw.

The first thing Dean noticed was the headband decked with two large, curved horns. “A demon and a cat, huh? Won’t we make quite the pair?”

Cas nodded as he put the ears on his head and was reward twelve points of cuteness . “Maybe next year the theme can be couples? We can actually be what looks good together.”

Dean’s heart lifted a little at the thought. Next year. He never made it to next year with anyone, but he liked the sound of it.

“I might need help with this.” Cas held out the leather suit and looked it over as he tried to find the sleeves and legs. Dean nodded and took all their equipment into the downstairs bathroom for their change. He let Cas get what he could alone while he got himself ready. Though, he was human, so of course he peeked now and then.

Cas turned his eyes to Dean and shook his head with disapproval and a smile before he motioned his hand to the demon costume. “Get ready.”

It was modest, to say the least. It hardly showed any skin and the many layers would get in the way if they ever tried to have a quickie.

Dean slipped on the loose black shirt and paused at the funny frilly black and red thing that he had a feeling went on his neck. Real sexy, Cas.

The rest was a red vest and cape. Pants were pretty simple and he seemed to be wearing his work boots which stuck out paired with his 1700 gay demon lord clothes.

“What is this?” Cas’s voice was almost coated in dread when Dean turned to look. He had everything on, just needing to be zipped up the back. In his hands were the black paw boots he specially ordered for the outfit. There were like high-heels without the heel.

“Your shoes.” Dean smiled, looking at Cas’s face to catch his uneasiness. “You’ll do fine.”

Cas didn’t look like he believed him, but he put them on regardless. “Are these necessary?”

“Realism, Cas.” Dean smiled as he put on the last piece of demon-butler costume. Black gloves.

“I am certain cats don’t wear leather. Can you zip this?” Cas leaned against the sink, his weight shifted from one paw to the other. He looked strangely cute as he pulled out a black pencil looking think and started to draw in the cat features not hidden by the mask.

Dean zipped him up most of the way and placed a kiss on his bare shoulder before he got it up all the way. Cas, seeming more playful than usual turned his body to him before he swiftly drew on the lower half of Dean’s face. When he looked passed Cas into the mirror, he saw a mustache and goatee drawn around his mouth.

“Oh, thank you.” There was a mixture of sarcasm and humor

Cas just smiled at him and he leaned in his arms, likely due to the shoes. “Every demon has that. Now your costume is complete.”

Just as he was about to lean in and ruin the make-up on Cas’s upper lip, the doorbell rang. They both shrugged it over, but it kept ringing and clearing Gabriel wasn’t getting it. “I better get the door.” Cas slipped away and Dean followed, his hands ready to catch the graceless cat who did a balancing act all the way to the door. The cockblock that greeted them was in the form of Sam in a sleeveless pilot costume.

“What are you doing here?” Dean looked the giant over and let an amused smile slip. “And in that?”

Sam frowned a little before he rolled his eyes like a diva. “I told you a million times all through October. I’m picking up my date.”

“Your date?” Dean honestly couldn’t wrap his head around it until the sounds of Gabriel strolling through the living room brought out a deafening cry. “Gabriel?” He almost stuttered it as he watched Sam for confirmation.

“Is that you, Sam? Finally. I want to get to this party already. Make a grand entrance, eat all their candy. It will be fun.” Gabriel squeezed passed Cas and Dean before he stopped at Sam’s side and smiled. “Sexy was a good theme, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah, fantastic.” Sam gave an awkward smile, being the only one not dressed to the gills. “Well, I’m ready when you are.”

The two went on down the steps and toward Sam’s mustang when Dean looked at Cas with slight annoyance. “When did that start?”

Cas shrugged before he took his hand and led him over to the Impala, seeming to half-way adjust to the strange shoes. “Gabriel doesn’t really tell me who he is dating. Let’s just have fun tonight. Okay?”

“Yeah, right. Of course, this is all about having fun.”

That was what to the date was about. Just him and Cas. He’d just have to ignore Gabriel being there.

 

 

The party was crowded and everyone was dressed a lot sexier than him. Dean walked passed the girls in almost nothing and felt his neck slightly cramp as he almost imitated an owl. He saw Jo at the stairs with Charlie. One was a pirate, the other Princess Leia.

“Making a slice of pizza sexy seems like an odd feat.” Cas whispered to him as they made their way over to the food table where Gabriel and Sam occupied.

Dean watched his brother smile and flirt with the man who’s idea of humor was pulling pranks. And normally, Dean wouldn’t care. He’d find it funny, even. Except half of those pranks were done on him.

“Dean?” Cas’s concerned voice split the silence and Dean turned to him to see him watching through the holes in the mask. Then the blue eyes glanced over at what has distracted him before he rubbed his hand. “Do you want to leave?”

“Isn’t the whole point of our sexy costumes is to be here and show them off. Though, I don’t know how sexy this is.” Dean plucked at the vest and cravat, as they were called, apparently.

“Sexiness is measured by the person, not the clothes. I think you look very good, Dean. You always do.” Cas shifted a little and used Dean’s shoulder to steady himself as he spoke into his ear. “I’m looking for an excuse to get back home anyway.”

“Oh yeah?” The smile on Dean’s face grew with every image that him and Cas could do back home. Guess he was pretty sexy as an overdressed Demon.

“Yes. You have no idea how uncomfortable these shoes are. The thought of dancing in them gives me literal nightmares.” Cas was so sincere that it caused Dean to laugh a little and wrap his arm around the cat’s waist to hold him close.

“Let’s raid the food table and mingle a little. Then we can go home and you never have to wear these again.” He rubbed Cas’s hip before he led him over to Sam and his date. “So how did you crazy kids meet?” He joked as he picked up a caramel apple and took a bite of it.

Not the best thing to eat on a date.

Sam raised his eyebrow before he picked up a cup that he guessed had non-spiked punch. Kid needed to live a little. “He’s nice, Dean. Give him a chance, okay?”

Dean shrugged, innocently. Not wanting to ruin Sam’s date.

“Hey, they are going to play the Monster Mash soon. Want to hit the floor?” Gabriel picked up some kind of treat shaped like a coffin. “Don’t get me wrong, I do like watching my brother swoon for his macho-man, but the drool might drown me.”

“Huh, yeah, sure. Let’s go and do that.” Sam eyed the apple and Dean’s mouth as he followed Gabriel away. They looked ridiculous together, trying to dance. But Sam looked happy and he wasn’t about to ruin it for him. The kid deserved something good.

Would it last with Gabriel? Probably not. Would Dean tell him otherwise?

…

He’d see how it played, he guessed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, that is it. Hope it is good and everything. Thanks for reading.


End file.
